


Heatwave

by nikerek



Series: This Is Love: Cullen x Wren [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inquisitor Wren stumbles upon her shirtless Commander in the middle of a sparring match, the weather isn't the only thing hotter than usual during a Skyhold heatwave.</p><p><i>See</i> The Fire is so Delightful <i>for the Sexy times in Skyold: Winter Edition </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

Wren wiped the sweat from her forehead and dried her palm on her pants. She walked slowly through Skyhold, trying to keep to the shade on this usually hot day in the mountains. Even the Chantry sisters were leaving their hats off to try to stay cool. She grabbed a chunk of ice from a small stalagmite left by a frost spell that a mage had casted to help keep the inquisition’s people cool. It melted almost immediately when she put it against her chest. The brief moment of disappointment was interrupted by Cullen’s booming voice as she passed the sparring ring.

“Shield bash!” Cullen blocked against the soldier's wooden practice shield. “Good, good.” He stepped back and lowered his weapons, his sparring partner gladly taking a moment. “Maker, could it be any hotter today?” Cullen lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

Wren stopped. Cheeks red, eyes wide, she gazed at his bare stomach and wet her lips.

Cullen pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, looking over his tired troops. “Come on, men. Battles don't care about your comfort. Learn to fight through the conditions.”

Wren rested against the wooden railings of the small fence outside of the training grounds. She pulled the coin he gave her from her pocket and passed it across each knuckle like an anxious habit. Wren studied every inch of his glistening bare skin. She blushed at her own thoughts as she hoped his low hanging trousers would slip to reveal even more.

Wren watched with a hungry look as the sparring proceeded. Beads of sweat fell slowly down Cullen’s chest. He dropped to his knees to dodge a blow by his sparring partner’s wooden sword. He pushed the tip of his practice sword against his partner's ribs.

She could've spent her day watching him, but she had other plans brewing in her mind. She’d make use of the tired faces and slow movements of his troops to get him alone. Wren walked toward the sparring ring and leaned on the fence, coin still in hand.  “Training today? In this heat?!”

Her voice caught him off guard. Cullen looked back at her, his shield down and the tip of his sword in the dirt. Her sleeveless shirt hung loosely from her shoulders. “Inquisitor.” He swallowed at the sight of her sweat-covered chest.

“I think you and these fine men and women need a break.” She grinned playfully.

They cheered in agreement.

Cullen looked to his soldiers. “All right, I guess it is too hot today. You heard the Inquisitor! Go enjoy the heat!” A few giggles were heard at the Commander’s terrible humor as the troops were quick to disband, leaving the training grounds littered with their training gear. Many of them marched towards Herald's Rest.

 

Cullen dropped his shield and sword before making his way toward her. He took notice of the coin in her hand. “I see you’ve been keeping it safe.”

Wren tilted her head and grinned. “I actually sewed a pocket in my armor for it. Keeps it close to my heart.” She patted her chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. He began walking towards the battlements, nodding for her to follow. “Sorry you have to be here for such a terrible heatwave. Maybe you’d prefer to have stayed in the Storm Coast?”

Wren sighed, thinking of the cold sea air against her skin, and then looked to Cullen. “I'd still rather be here.” She bit her lip, stifling a nervous smile. A mild breeze blew across the battlements, cooling the sweat on their bodies. “It’s actually not too bad up here.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind the blaring sun.” Cullen opened the door to his office. “For once, the hole in the roof helps--seems to catch more of the wind.”

He closed the door behind them. She watched him move toward her slowly, his eyes taking her in. Cullen ran his hands down her upper arms. “How is it that you're more beautiful every time I see you?”

Wren rolled her eyes with a half smile. “I think the heat’s getting to you.”

“Something is.” Cullen held her elbows and leaned into her. He pressed his warm lips against hers.

His body was hard as his armor, Wren couldn't help but touch him; her palms rested on his sides and her nails dug into Cullen’s skin as his tongue passed her lips, soft and commanding. She pressed her body against his.

His hands slid up her shoulders and to her neck. Cullen kissed her roughly and stepped forward, guiding her backwards to the desk. It dug into the back of Wren’s thighs, and she gripped the edge of the desk for support.

Cullen moved his hands down her body. He tugged at the waist of her trousers. Wren bit his lip gently. He groaned and tore her laces. A small gasp passed her lips as she heard the snap. Wren kissed him hard, the anticipation getting to her.

Cullen kissed the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, and left several other kisses on her skin as he made his way to her collar bone. Wren scratched at his desk as he pushed her pants and smallclothes down her thighs.

He reached around her and pushed away his paperwork. Cullen grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the desk. She bit her lip, watching him lower to his knees before her. He pulled her trousers from her dangling legs and gripped the back of her thighs, pulling her further to the edge. He kissed each knee before pushing them apart.

Cullen licked his lips before sliding his tongue between her aching legs. He squeezed the top of her thighs, his mouth against her.

Wren moaned, her hands immediately in his sweat-curled hair. Her back arched, and the heels of her boots dug into his back.

Barely able to breathe, he held his entire mouth against her, his tongue flat and hard against her hot center. Cullen groaned when she pulled his hair. His erection throbbed, but he loved the taste of her. His tongue lashed wildly against her, his fingers dug into her flesh, and she shook in his grasp, whimpering in pleasure.

Cullen pulled her thighs apart and stood between them. She could taste herself on his lips when he kissed her. He untied his trousers, his free hand on the back of her neck, their lips close as they took a breath between long kisses. Wren’s lips parted when she felt him against her. Cullen grabbed the bottom of her thin shirt and pulled it over her head. With Wren’s palms on his desk, she held herself up. They stared at each other for a brief moment, loving words lingering in their heavy breaths.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. Wren pressed her lips against him gently. Cullen entered her slowly. She bit his lip and tangled her fingers in his damp hair. His hands on her back, he held her close as he thrusted into her. Cullen buried his face in her neck, his heavy breaths hot against her skin.

Wren’s weakening legs began to slip from his hips as Cullen moved inside her. He grabbed her thighs and held her legs against him.  She leaned back on his desk, moaning loudly.  Cullen moved faster, driving into her harder. His heavy breaths turned to grunts as he watched the way she dug her fingertips into her own skin, grabbing her own hair. 

Wren’s body hummed, a wave of sudden pleasure exploding from her pelvis. She cried out, her hands reaching for him. Cullen leaned over her. “Maker,” he moaned, his voice husky and raw. She held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shuddered between her thighs. 

 

Cullen kissed her neck, inhaling the scent of elfroot and wildflowers. “Tell me you're you don’t have to leave for at least a few days.” 

 

She sighed. “Josie has me scheduled to leave for Val Royeaux tomorrow.”

 

He groaned against her neck. “We better make tonight count then.” He stood and pulled her off the desk, leading her up the ladder.

 

___________

Later - - - -   
  


Cullen held Wren close as the moon hung high over the open roof. She snored lightly against his chest. He glanced down with a tired smile and drifted into a sound sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
